Love Life and Espers
by Saphir-Rose
Summary: Promt from the Kink meme, Itsu/Haru a happy ending.   R&R's appriciated.


**A/N Written for a kink mem prompt but I don't know if the meme is still alive so I'll post it here.  
>Promt was something along the lines of , ItsuHaru with a happy ending. So here it is apologies for any mistakes it's not been beta read, ( any offers appreicated)**

**Also should note that this started as a 50 sentences that I really liked as some one the later ones seemed to flow in a singel story and thus I made it drabbles/chapters of a singel story I hope it flows well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Focus<strong>

She hadn't ever really paid it any mind. She had never known Koizumi to be different so why would it worry her that he was always looking toward her?

She hadn't even noticed it till someone in their class asked her about it.

"Are you and him together then?" The girl- what was her name again?- tilted her head curiously, and Haruhi had looked to over at Kyon instinctively. "No I mean Koizumi-san of Class nine"

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked outside to see the class in question finishing up in P.E. Finding Koizumi instantly, his normal smile was in place laughing softly at something a panting classmate had said. Haruhi thinks the other classmate is also the class rep.

He glanced up and instantly spotted her looking down at him, and he smiled- that smile that he was always smiling, that without her even thinking caused her to smile back.

"You two sure are close huh?" The girl smiled at her (was her name Rika? It was like that Erika maybe?) "I'm jealous... "

**Civilisation **

He was staring at her again, she was pacing around the room- something was on her mind it seemed, she brushed past him again not noticing that his eyes were following her.

She was so much smaller than him, she was strong that was for sure, but her strength was nothing compared to the strength he had had to develop over these past years. It would just be too easy, take her wrists in his hand- trap her body between the wall and his. Actually indulge in the fantasies that he have repeatedly, almost hauntingly.

However the consequences... those bloody consequences that would most defiantly befall him. She was only just accepting, gaining the courage to confess to Kyon, to thrown herself over the cliff and trust that Kyon would catch her at the bottom and not allow her to fall to her death and shatter her self confidence. He didn't want to imagine what kind of confusion his actions could cause, not to mention the fact she'd hate him- and worst, increase the distance between them once again

**Sink **

He'd fantasised on what his life would be like when he was finally beside her- but back then, when he would have to sneak into his house, face the acuzational glares from the worried brother who would sit waiting in his room. Listening to lie after lie after lie that would leave his lips, it becoming natural to lie to one of the only people he'd tell everything to. He really thought he couldn't sink any lower.

But then the unthinkable happened- She chose him, the Creature- Goddess he'd been admiring had chosen him to be the one beside her. He vaguely remembers hearing the phrase, the believers are rewarded.

And in the darkness of the room that was his and his alone, his questioning family confused as to why he had suddenly decided to change schools after working so hard to get into the one he'd chosen – and one so far away that commuting would be impossible. In this solitary darkness, he found himself sinking lower and lower- fantasies of ripping the annoying Asahina apart for distracting Kyon, for upsetting his Goddess. Another fantasy was taking Kyon to yet another closed space, explaining exactly what his actions had caused, that it was his actions, not some silly girlish whim as he believed - of taking him to the place he was responsible for... And showing him exactly what Koizumi Itsuki could do with his full power.

But the other fantasies the ones that Itsuki remembered the most vividly were the ones of her, where her hands were running across his skin and his were admiring every hidden section of her body that he really shouldn't know what they look like, or what they feel like, even what they smell like, but his imagination does that well enough for him.

The white substance being the only physical evidence of his sin, and he realised, that he could and probably would continue to sink lower and lower- karma for the fortune of being near her.

**Bullet**

It had to be a nightmare; there was no way this was actually happening...

The man had a gun- and dare she even try to think how the hell he managed that they were in Japan not America for god's sake. Then she felt herself being pushed aside and Koizumi standing in front of her- they're both in yukatas and Haruhi can't help but think they've just been to the summer festival, even though it's the middle of winter and that yukatas is completely different to the one that Koizumi actually did wear to the festival.

But back to the events at hand, he had pulled her behind him, uncaring for his own health he wasn't running or begging or screaming- she was sure she even had scared tears running down her face no matter how ballsy she often was, and her arms clung desperately to Koizumi's as he stopped her fearfully running out of the alleyway they'd been shoved into.

Then there was a clash of Thunder and Koizumi fell, it was slow motion to her, he –even when he was bleeding and in pain and there was laughing as they're attacker stepped forward even through all of that blood Koizumi still made to turn to her to check on her, his blood drowned his words, but she's sure he's asking in that eternally clam voice

"Are you alright Suzumiya?"... But the words are missing and the smile... the smile she always smiled back at the smile that was always on his face, the smile that no one had seen him without was missing.

And he looked up at her with such adoration and worry and care for her, and he looked so very real... that even after she awoke she kept seeing that expression on his face.

**Count **

She'd dragged them to play baseball again, swinging her bat in annoyance before she had even reached the field.

"I'm going for 100 hits! Yuki pitch!" Itsuki had ended up behind her ready to catch any that she might miss.

He glanced up watching her as she readied herself to swing, the sailor uniform she hadn't been bothered to remove suited her well; not that Itsuki thought anything looked bad on her as long as she was smiling happily.

Itsuki found his mind betraying him- fantasies that had come to the for front of his mind as he'd crouched down

1, he couldn't help but try to imagine how her arms would actually feel around him, considering the obvious strength they had

2 she was annoyed- maybe a simple hug would fix that?

3 ah it went near Kyon, was that deliberate?

4 5 6 7...  
>He smiled and went to stand up as the 100th ball was hit Kyon rose an eyebrow at him till Haruhi declared they were done and they all started to get out of their protective gear.<p>

"You were counting again huh?"

**Mental**

She had to be... she knew that she was in love with John Smith of North high- that's why she was here anyway right? Even though she never found John Smith and he must have graduated already- but maybe there was someone who knew him...

But then again Kyon was so like John Smith so maybe it didn't matter?.

So if she Liked Kyon, and she thinks she must do on some level at least. Why was it that her dreams were almost always about Koizumi these days? Especially since that nightmare; not to mention the two of them weren't really close at all were they? She didn't even know anything about his family or even his home life... or where he even lived, if she thought about it she didn't' really know that much about him on a personal level.

But she did like him, the way that he could always tell what was wrong with her, the way he just understood her maybe it wasn't so bad that she liked him? And maybe ... maybe and this really was the mental bit- she even more then liked him.

**Coast **

Itsuki had found himself dreaming of that summer that had repeated over and over and over- secretly hopping that Suzumiya-san would decide that they had to do that again.

They were at the beach and he and Kyon were watching as Suzumiya-san and Asahina-san both ran straight to the water, smiling that smile his role had forced on him and smiling anyway because Suzumiya was defiantly enjoying herself.

He'd got caught up in conversation with Kyon here, something about everyone having their own idea of what was fun and really wasn't such a thing relative?

That when he heard Suzumiya call them both over, "We shouldn't keep her waiting"

He'd just reached the coast, and spotting the grin on Suzumiya's face was expecting the laugh of Kyon being kicked into the water.

He wasn't however expecting her hands to lay across his back, skin on skin the simple contact was something he'd never forget (perhaps this was how his imagination was able to be so vivid?; subconscious memories of timelines that had been rewritten?).

The he was soaking wet and underwater and his brain was all muddled from the fact he'd got it wrong, she was meant to tease Kyon in this manner not him... But there she was above him laughing heartily as he splashed around instinctively for a moment, trying to face the right way again after she had pushed him in.

And it was alright that he was soaked on this hot summer's day and that Kyon was staring at of course Asahina-san and not Suzumiya, because she had decided that he would have her full attention today; and it was glorious.

**Fence **

His brother had stayed over at his that night- something that hadn't happened in a long while.

"Tada-nii!" It was just a shame that he was so tired after the SOS had been hunting in the park after school.

"Hey Tsuki, Your back pretty late aren't you?" His big brother Tadashi was sitting on his sofa his last ramen packet open and steaming in front of him. It startled Itsuki for a moment before he sat beside his older brother, whom had taken more of their father's looks, though unlike Itsuki had their mother's darker eyes.

"It's been a while since I've been called that." He must have been more tired than he thought because he didn't question why his brother was there nor how he'd actually managed to get into his home, and instead leaned into his brother curling up against him.

"What do your school friends call you then?

"Just Koizumi...," he sighed deeply, and wrapped his arms around his brother's allowing himself to relax and be himself-even if it were only for the night.

"I know that voice, that's your 'I'm in love' voice, you should just tell her to call you Tsuki like I do, or maybe that thing Rina calls you, what is it Mii?" Tadashi grinned teasingly at Itsuki- much like the grin that Itsuki himself often wore as part of his role.

The tears came before he'd even realised it "I can't... I can't tell her... not... " Not without endangering the world...

"Meh whatever you thinks gonna happen can't be that bad right? Just go for it, look what's happening to you now; could it possibly be worse than this?" Tadashi allowed his little brother to curl up fully into him and held him tightly as the tears fell.

Itsuki for a moment tried to believe his brother's words maybe being destroyed removed or some other horrible thing wouldn't be as bad this.

He was stuck on a fence of indecision, especially hearing how happy his brother was with Yukari. [She was an Internet friend of Itsuki's whom had been in a bad relationship and thus had stayed at the Koizumi's for a while where she and his brother had got along famously, she's told him about proposing to his brother and he's happy for them he is he really is, but he can't help but be jealous as well.]

**Circle**

It was Nice to wake up to an already cooked breakfast Itsuki had decided, especially for three days in a row.

"Good morning Tada-nii" he plopped himself down at the breakfast table and smiled softly at his brother, (and the less than perfect eggs in front of him, it was a skill neither of them had been able to pick up from their mother) "You practicing for when you and Yukari actually live together?"

His brother grinned good naturedly at the eggs, (the yolks had split annoyingly) but it wasn't long into breakfast till Itsuki's Hands were moving quickly along the piece of paper, the comic panels forming with the relative speech bubbles. He didn't draw the people he was the writer for the circle- they mostly published original things, usually quite heavy themes running through them like what is reality- The one he was helping their artist plan out the panels for was actually about the sense of loss when a goal is finally achieved.

"You still do that then? What were you called again?"

Itsuki nodded as he smiled, he wondered if 'Yukari' (her real name was Rina, but they both still referred to each other as the internet names they'd known each other by) had told Tadashi that she was the Artist.

"Schrödinger"

Kyon hadn't asked about it; seeing the doujinshi in her hand just caused him to worry about what they'd be doing next- please don't let it be a BL. However when Koizumi had seen it, his face had fallen- it also took awhile to form back into its normal expression.

"What are you reading Suzumiya-san?"

"Huh? Oh it's called 'Don't wake me up', it's by a group called Schrodinger- well that's not his real name obviously but yeah, hey are you alright Koizumi-kun?"

"Ah y-yes I'm fine, please do tell me if you enjoy it" that didn't just sound weird to him [Kyon] did it?

**Thin **

Something had been bothering Suzumiya recently it seemed- he tiredly walked into his house half expecting to see dinner standing cold on the table till me vaguely recalled that his brother was going home that day.

He really was too tired to eat tonight.

And of course he woke up too late to have time to eat in the morning, rushing out the door almost forgetting his school bag in his rush- still putting on his tie as he ran as fast as he could to the school building.

It had to be today that he had PE wasn't it? He stood outside in the cold wearing his old schools' PE uniform, which was just a tad too short and showed his midriff.

He was glad it was lunchtime, his stomach aching from the current negative calories he was sure he had. He plastered his fake smile on as he raised his head and started heading to the cafeteria.

"Oh! Did you not bring Lunch today Koizumi-Kun?" He smiled at their class rep as he headed out of the room.

"I woke up late this morning I'm afraid, must" he interrupted himself with a yawn here, always a useful thing to do to get the necessary sympathy instead of the possible time consuming lecture, " I must have stayed up too late last night talking to my parents on the phone." Well he was talking to his 'uncle' for Part of it so not a complete lie –and if he were totally honest Mori-san was like a surrogate mother to him.

It was in the cafeteria that he saw Suzumiya-san, He was still in his PE (feeling faint from lack of food meant it too priority over changing) gear and she Grinned at his boldness before looking curiously at the food he had on his plate.

"Are you not eating right Koizumi-kun? ... You're looking too thin... Take care of yourself alright; I can't have my deputy chief fall ill can I?"

His grin bighted substantially at the small amount of worry his God had shown him was spectacular. It showed that his work was appreciated. And it was amusing to see Kyon's confused face as Koizumi smiled brightly throughout the club meeting.

It was just a shame that he to miss dinner that night as well due to yet another closed space- and that he'd caught the flu because of it.

**Room **

He'd managed to get up long enough to get a damp cloth on his forehead, and to get some canned soup in his system till he just gave up and lay curled up on the sofa phone in his hand- he was thinking of ringing Tadashi, but then he'd thought against it, he was properly busy with something else- that or with their stepfather whom Itsuki couldn't stand.

Was his main room always this warm? It was almost suffocating... he managed to glance at the clock, ah it was about time that the Brigade ended wasn't it? Shame... Itsuki couldn't think of a time when he'd actually missed a club meeting, having always managed to curb off his illnesses long enough to survive the school day.

That wasn't the case today, he'd barely got out of his bed and into his Kitchen before he'd got too dizzy to stay on his feet and had fallen into a heap on the floor sweating.

He rolled over in shock ( of course falling off the sofa he'd ended up falling asleep on) when he heard his door bang open, half scrambling to find out what on earth was happening.

He became disorientated when he was staring not at a professional work skirt or suit pants like he'd expected but instead knee high socks and a teal blue skirt. He looked up to find himself on his knees before his god, staring up at her in bewilderment as she started talking.

" You should really be in bed it's a good thing I came really" She had his spare key around one of her small wrists, ( he'd given one to his 'Uncle' and one to the slightly closer Yuki, Suzumiya must have got it from her.) And dangling from her other hand was a bag the local pharmacists' logo on the front. "Go to your bed I'll be there in a minute, you've not eaten right?"

He gathered his blankets and in a daze headed into his room- he'd gone delusional obviously, he'd wake up and she'd be gone (actually she wouldn't be gone as she wasn't even here in the first place).

Even though the food she'd made him defiantly felt warm enough to be real.

**Blaze **

She'd been sleeping on his floor beside him when he awoke, cuddling up to a spare blanket that he'd left there- the plates from their shared food still on his bedside table. And he'd grinned brightly, and daring, softly ran a thumb across her cheek and got up to make them both something to eat.

She had been blushing furiously when she came to the breakfast table, and for once (just this once mind you) all the eggs had decided to stay together as he made and served them with toast.

"I didn't... Think you actually lived alone, do you have any family?"

He smiled at her and nodded quickly, happy that she worried about him, that she cared enough to worry. "However I'm a country boy you see, my family are just outside the city- my brother was down recently though."

She nodded at his words, "that explains why there was that jumper here," She's of course referring to the jumper he'd childishly put on the night before when he'd been too tired to get properly changed, he'd have to find away to get it back to his brother.

"Though I must wonder Suzumiya-san, what made you decide to out on one of my shirts?" she pulled at the sleeves obviously not wanting to talk about it from embarrassment.

" Obviously as chief I couldn't let one of my subordinates suffer alone so I thought I'd stay the night hence why I borrowed something to wear" her clothes were in the wash now though apparently she didn't mind wearing one of his spare uniforms ( though there were safety pins in the trousers to stop the hems from tripping her up.)

They walked calmly into school together, him still grinning stupidly, and her joining him and separated at her classroom door. " if you start to feel bad Koizumi-kun then go home right away, I can always go to yours on my own to pick up my stuff!"

"Koizumi-Kun you'll be late!"

" Ah sorry Eva-san I'll be a moment- Of course I will Suzumiya-san"

He was defiantly more powerful that night in the closed space, in fact Mori-san even commented that she'd told the others to allow him to deal with the Shinjin on his own. His powers were absolutely blazing throughout the monochrome world.

**Thought**

He'd looked so clam and trusting while she watched him sleep. She couldn't help but wonder though who Yakari was... he'd talked as if he was speaking to this Yakari person and not her... maybe Yakari was someone he liked in his class?

It was nice to be in his home though, to see things about him she'd not otherwise know- Like that he drew a lot, what she saw was kind of rough but she still liked it; and the amount of papers in his room that were full of writing, theories and thoughts it was intriguing.

He was a strong believer that was for sure.

His arms around her were comforting as well.

Damn it what the hell was she thinking? It seemed the only thing that had been on her mind recently was Koizumi-kun Koizumi-kun and Koizumi-kun... maybe ... maybe she did like him more the Kyon- or dare she even think it, John Smith himself.

**Jealous **

It was Erika from her class today who'd called Koizumi-kun outside, it was lunch and she'd stayed in the classroom, watching the world go past her as she thought about her feelings.

That's when she'd spotted Erika pulling Koizumi-kun out of the building by the hand, the boy in question looking unflustered and uncaring about the gesture.

She could Imagine how it would play out because of course life wasn't like in the movies and when the girl sat there realising that they were in love with the boy in question there wasn't a huge dash to run into their arms, ignoring traffic and the like.

It was probably something like, "I really like you Koizumi-kun, do.. you like me?" and of course this would be when Erika look up from under her lashes at Koizumi-kun ( and damn it why'd she have to also call him Koizumi-kun that's what she called him and no one else was allowed to damn it)

He'd lean down, taking both her hands in his and would kiss her [Erika , not her , but Erika] on the forehead, because Koizumi-kun was a gentlemen so wouldn't push too far too fast, and would say something like, " I'm glad to hear it, I love you as well." Because obviously he was never uncertain so he'd know straight away that he loved her.

She was knocked into a wall before she realised that she'd run to the show lockers and was putting on her shoes running as fast as she could to the baseball field where she'd seen them last.

**Sand **

Another admirer it seems, she was pretty enough , she had bright blue ribbons tying her hair up in an intricate bun, The ribbons falling over the front of her shoulders.

He'd smiled pleasantly at her as she'd asked to talk to him outside.

"Of course, it's no problem." She'd smiled brightly, though it didn't cause his own mouth to twitch upwards in that way that Suzumiya's smile caused him to.

She'd pulled on his hand and dragged him to the baseball pitch.

"I've been watching you since you first came here..." She was blushing, talking more to her feet them him, kicking up some of the sand that was on the actual field they were sitting on, the warm early spring air causing a slight breeze.

"And I know you don't know me very well," the sand was annoying against his hands, it found its way into his sleeve and was irritating a paper cut he'd got as well. "But but I really like you Koizumi-kun... Would... Would you go out with me?"

"OI!" He looked up as he heard Suzumiya-san's voice surprise etched on his features, smiling at the fact she'd stopped her feet breathing heavily and pointing- glaring even, weren't the two class mates? "What do you think you're doing he's my deputy that means I get to confess first!"

Wait what? Had she really said that? "Koizumi-kun, I don't know what's happened ... but I've fallen for you okay! There I said it! Continue." She stood there waiting for their conversation to finish Erika looking between them in confusion as he tried to remember what was even going on beyond the shock.

"Uh... I... I'm sorry no, Yumiko-san, I'm... afraid I can't..." He was still staring at her, at his God and the object of his desires and her determined expression tinted with slightly red cheeks. Suzumiya paid no mind as her classmate ran back toward the school building tears welling in her eyes.

"I've seen your house so that'll be boring, so you want to come over to mine after club to watch a movie, unless you're working?"

"Ah yes... Yes of course..." he was still sitting down wasn't he? He couldn't even feel the sand beneath his hands.

"Is that yes you'll come or yes your working?"

He smiled more of his real smile then he'd smiled in a long while, "What film should we watch?"

**Doll **

Kyon noticed that Haruhi spent the afternoon lessons writing furiously on a piece of paper, and when he dared to look behind him saw a list of films.

It was at the actual club that he and Asahina noticed how different Haruhi and Koizumi were acting.

She was stealing glances at him from behind the stolen monitor, still typing furiously- researching films Asahina told him. Koizumi, he was acting even weirder then Haruhi (because really acting weird was kind of the normal for Haruhi so really did it matter?)

He was actually paying their game full attention (and winning annoyingly) keeping his head low and staying out of Kyon's space. It was about time that he had a brigade session where he didn't have to push Koizumi away from him.

"Koizumi-kun!" Kyon's opponent stood up obediently as Haruhi stormed out of the room and followed her out

"Good evening everyone I'll see you Monday"

Itsuki smiled at the back of Haruhi's head, as she directed him to hers (Of course he did already know the way but well he was a master actor after all.) "I thought of a horror first... but then I thought that maybe you would prefer a comedy or something else..." She turned to look at him with a small smile.

"I'd be happy with whatever you'd want to watch Suzumiya." He smiled his real smile briefly flashed across her face, causing her to gin back at him and let go of his arm.

"I then thought you'd say that."

Her parents weren't home they were out celebrating their anniversary. "My rooms this way, " She opened the door to her room and stopped dead still stopping him entering.

"Wait there!" She'd slammed the door to her room in his face and there was a panicked rush from behind it.

He was defiantly in a daring mood as he opened the door slowly peeking around the corner into her room.

"H-hey!" She was blushing and held a small worn doll in her hands, quickly hiding it behind her.

She'd got it from the baseball game she'd gone to with her mother, the one that had opened her eyes to how small she actually was.

"Don't worry Suzumiya, I-"he stopped as he looked at the pile of Doujinshi on her bed side table.

**Curl **

They'd ended up sitting on her bed, legs out and leaning against the wall his head had ended up on her shoulder as they'd talked. Her telling him what she likes about the Schrödinger doujins he'd have to pass on the message to Yukari.

"I can't help be wonder what happened to Mii to make her think that way though... I don't imagine there's that many christens around her to influence her that much."

Itsuki Laughed slightly, of course his nickname would make him appear to be a girl to the unsuspecting reader. "Hey don't laugh... You talk too... what's your brother like?"

He found himself leaning further into her shoulder as he just talked and talked, about his brother the arguments he'd had with his stepfather and anything that had come to his mind.

She just sat there calmly listening to him, chuckling along with him when he talked about meeting Rina, (and he called her Rina because he wasn't quite sure he wanted to revile to her that he was actually Mii).

They were surprisingly comfortable in each other's presence when they'd finally moved to the living room to watch the film. It was a Romance film entitled Imagine you and me, really rather interesting in the fact that it was quite different from most Romances.

It hadn't taken Suzumiya Long however to snuggle up into his shoulder, getting distracted from the film by his hair. "It's a really nice Light brown Koizumi-kun."

"Thank you Suzumiya-san, I inherited it from my mother" she went quite, thinking to herself as she curled some of his hair around her finger, caressing it almost.

"I ... I ment what I said you know."

18. Farewell

Itsuki was quiet for a moment, "you ... mean of course today at Lunch I assume?" he comfortingly rubbed her arm pulling her closer to him slightly.

She nodded quickly in embarrassment and sat up straight. "Yeah I mean lunch."

He smiled softly and pulled her into a tighter hug. "I was surprised..."

She allowed herself to be hugged, staring blankly at his tie, that of course was perfectly tied and sitting just right against his collar bone. She sat and listened to his heart beat – hearing his voice rumble from his surprisingly strong chest. "I had thought that you ... you were in love with Kyon?"

She pulled back from the hug, frowning at Itsuki and his words, "how did you know that? "

Itsuki raised and eyebrow, his hands up in slight surrender. "My apologies, I could just see it," there was horns honking in the film, a traffic jam separating the fated pair. "I assume that's not the case any longer?"

She huffed angrily and leaned against him again determined to get back into that comfy position they had been in. "I told you didn't I? ... I've fallen for you. so what's your answer?" she glared across the room, obviously ( to him anyway) that she was fearing his answer, scared and annoyed that she may have made a fool of herself, and ruined a perfectly good friendship. He smiled at her hugging her quickly.

"The films finished, and really I must get home, I think I've still got washing up to do,"

He was up and out of the house with a cheeky grin on his face as Suzumiya spluttered confusedly at him.

He ran as fast as he could home. He was going to wake up soon that was for sure.

**Story **

The breath was harshly being pulled from his lungs as he kept running and running, not caring for where he was actually going. He had to be dreaming, because honestly if one thought about it, the way his life had actually worked out so far- the idea that everything would just work out- so easily as well – was almost impossible.

That's when his phone went off.

"Koizumi Itsuki speaking?"

"It's Arakawa, a-Are you alright Itsuki?" The man really did know him too well; he was defiantly like Itsuki's real uncle.

" I'm... it's nothing what's the problem Arakawa?" he didn't want to go into , not knowing that the xt next day may not come, or that he may not exist the next day , or worst of all he'll wake up from it all.

"There's a closed space, it's quite large, and its entrance is near your school I'll be round yours soon okay,"

"That's ... That's not necessary ... I'm nearby, I'll see you in there." He hung up without waiting for Arakawa to say his goodbyes and stared up at his school building that he'd ended up in front of.

The grin was slow to appear on his face, had Kyon done anything today perhaps? No, no he hadn't there was no opportunity for him to say something.

Perhaps she was board? ... Not with how active she'd been in the club.

...So then... The only thing it could possibly be would be... Him...And his words. He stepped forward into the monochrome world, the Shinjin smashing the school venomously venting her own annoyance at confessing to him; and properly anger at him for not answering. For leaving quickly just as the situation demanded he responds.

It was his fault, he took to the sky and fought against the being in a matchup that had happened so many times now, always always always because of Kyon, of boredom, because he wasn't enough, had never been enough.

But it was defiantly different now- almost like in a story.

**Soft **

Haruhi was moody Kyon noticed, anxious as well for lunch to hurry up.

"What's happened Haruhi?" he turned to face her after homeroom. She was sitting there with her head in her arms, face buried within them.

"I'm an Idiot... Koizumi-kun...he. Never mind Kyon.." now don't misunderstand Kyon, he did love Haruhi- not necessarily in the romantic way he'd been told Haruhi loved him, but he did love her, like a sister or something. So it was understandable when he became protective of her.

"What's he done to make you so ..." he in articulately gestured to her current hunched posture, and folded arms. Not to mention her expression, with was just blank very different from the usual expression of either wonder or childish enjoyment.

"...He..Do you know if he has anyone he likes?" she was staring out of the window thinking back – was it really only yesterday? - To when she'd interrupted Erika confessing to Koizumi. But... But he'd looked at her in such wonder. He hadn't even looked at Erika as he'd rejected her- was he going to do that to her as well?

Kyon shook his head, thinking of how Koizumi always got into his personal space, and never seemed to have anything on his mind but Haruhi- well God Haruhi; and was always telling him to make a move on her. "I don't think he does..."

It was lunchtime when Eva from his class cornered him to question him.

"What's with that grin? Did yesterday's girl tickle your fancy?" She had her hair up in a bun, a fan hiding the un-girly grin that had appeared on her face, "it was class 5's Erika Yumiko wasn't it?"

Itsuki Grinned at Eva, "While Yumiko-san is very beautiful, she is nothing in comparison to the one I'm actually thinking of"

Eva and he were somewhat good friends, she sat next to him and thus had memorised his normal expressions- she was also somewhat of a gossipy tomboy, which had led to her becoming isolated from most of their class. "Oh? So things are going well with that mystery crush of yours?"

He smiled softly, remembering how comfortable they had been during the film. "It had never been a crush, I love her."

"You've got to go tell her, like now! Go!" she hit him lightly with her fan, a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry I know when I'm going to act" she glared at him playfully as she returned to her seat as the teacher came in.

It was the end of the club, Haruhi had stormed out without a word, and Koizumi didn't delay in following her.

He'd caught her wrist just as she was about to turn to the staircase. "I haven't said anything yet, Suzumiya, "He smiled at her, it was slightly cheeky, and he forced her to face him.

"Then hurry up." She was annoyed and angry obviously.

He lent down to her height and kissed her briefly, 'I didn't know lips could be so soft...' ran through both their minds.

"Fast enough for you Haruhi? " his voice wavered slightly, he was sure of himself, but still scared of awakening from it.

"...it's... It's fine; I can call you Itsuki then right?" He hugged her as he smiled his consent.

**Pool**

This was their first date really wasn't it?; Even though it was in the casual setting of the pool club that was near Ko-Itsuki.

She'd never agonised over what she was going to wear like this before, normally it was just thrown on whatever she felt like throwing on- but no.. That fell too low, that top made her look like a young child.

...What was she doing? She was going to be late. She threw on a simple v neck long sleeve shirt and her – I am this size damn it and nothing's going to stop me putting them on jeans. She rushed out of the door, half expecting to have to wait for Koi...Itsuki.

He of course was the deputy for a reason, and he stood leaning against the wall of the shop they were meeting at, she'd insisted that they met more in the middle, but Ko-Itsuki was a gentlemen and insisted that he walked her from the end of her road.

He looked good, very good is she did say so herself. He was in a white button up shirt that was mostly buttoned up, a casual tie loosely tied around his neck, the knot falling just above the solar plexus, the black waistcoat standing out nicely, he seemed a bit absent as she approached him.

"K-Itsuki!" H e over to her and smiled instinctively, before grinning properly and pushing himself off of the wall, hugging her quickly.

" You look amazing Suzu...Haruhi." he smiled softly as he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss to her knuckles, her blushing slightly.

"Let's go!" she didn't move to pull her hand from his, pulling him along toward his own neighbourhood.

It was defiantly a good Idea for them to go someplace so casual, as they had been a little stiff with each other on the way here, but things were good now, in the middle of a rather competitive game of pool – the loser was to wear they're swim suit to the Brigade meeting.

"Try and beat that Itsuki!" she grinned playfully as he frowned, the white was in a difficult place if nothing else, not to mention his only ball was also in an annoying place. "Do you want to give in?"

"No I don't think I do Haruhi," He smiled pleasantly at Haruhi, Leaning forward, glad that he was tall enough for this to work.

Haruhi on the other hand, had noticed just how nicely the jeans had stretched at the movement. ' he should wear jeans more often... they really suit him..'

A cheer brought her out of her musings as she heard the cheer from his lips, the game won in his favour.

**Serpent**

The next day's brigade meeting was defiantly amusing, Itsuki losing more horribly then normal as he couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi as hard as he tried.

Though Kyon wasn't really taking advantage of this of course as he was too busy being distracted by Mikuru, Haruhi had decided that she wasn't going to be the only one in a swimsuit.

It was hilarious the expression on the president of the Drama clubs face as she entered the room looking for Itsuki.

"Koi-... why is she-"Haruhi interrupted the girl here, she didn't have to know about her and Itsuki, or they're game, in fact they were both pretty happy with the Idea of being secretive.

"What do you want?"

The girl was flustered as she spoke "We've had a drop out... and well I saw Koizumi-kun at the festival... "

"Ah of course, I can give you a hand Himiko-san," He smiled over to Haruhi, " If of course I'm allowed too?"

Haruhi nodded her consent, smiling slightly.

It was a week later when he was playing in this role, he was thankfully a narrator and thus could get away with having his lines on a script, (even though he ended up memorising them anyway so that he could gesture properly)

"And this being, this mere serpent would be the beginning of the end for our poor, poor heroine."

He looked into the Audience and saw her- Haruhi actually waving at him from the back of the room and he was thankful that he was able to turn away to the stage at that point, positive that his beaming grin might just be a little inappropriate as the heroine was dying on stage.

**Prey **

They're second date had been to the movies and Haruhi was annoyed. She had been enjoying their movie trip; it had been a brigade thing, rather than an actual date.

That didn't stop her or Itsuki deciding that they were going to dress up slightly for it, Haruhi (if she did say so herself) Looking quite good in the black long sleeve top with jeans and skirt combo.

But the others had gone to the loo, leaving her on her own outside the screens.

"Hey hunny, what loser left you on her own?" and now she had to deal with this.

"You're looking pretty smashing, wanna hang with us?"

Idiots. Idiots. Idiots.

They grabbed her arm and turned her to face them, leering grins on their faces. "I think you owe us an answer, think about it carefully now"

Itsuki had moved to stand beside her, one if his arms moving to hug her around her shoulders. "Hello, are you alright?" he was all smiles and pleasantries of course, these idiots looking to the hand that she now wrapped around herself.

"Back off pansy, we're just talking aren't we babes?" the man was disgusting really, his lips curled up in an annoying sneer at Itsuki and her. The other man however (the leader pre haps, he had a hat on and that the only real difference between them that Haruhi even bothered to look for,) decided to grab her wrist pulling her forwards.

The one without the cap had decided to swing at Itsuki, "Outta the way pansy"

Haruhi readied her Fist now more than annoyed these goons.

She felt a breeze pass her, and glancing to Itsuki saw him duck down from the punch that had been thrown at him, his leg sweeping out instinctively to knock them both over standing over them both menacingly.

"My apologies, however I don't intend to stand by as you attack my Haruhi"

He defiantly was a good fighter, they'd tried to get up, he of course allowed it, and because knowing him he'd want to make sure they weren't running away or something.

They had turned attack him however, and Haruhi herself stepped forward ready to knock into them that she was taken damn it and defiantly not interested in some prats who seemed like they were out of a bad fan fiction or something.

But Itsuki smirked at their movements, dodging out of the way of their fists easily, he stumbled on his landing, but when he stumbled he grabbed onto one of their arms, pulling them off balance. But he kicked out into the guy's side and smiled as he let go.

And they were both on the floor again it seemed. Itsuki still smiling down pleasantly, a dark look in his eyes. "My apologies, however I do hate to –?" He turns to Haruhi in surprised as she kicked the one with the cap in the side.

"I already said beat it didn't I?" She pulled Itsuki away from the two on the floor. "You looked like a knight or something then...but damn it let me get a punch in too next time."

He was grinning at her, it was a new expression so different from his polite smiles, and it was hers and she liked that, he looked happier, like the weight of the world had left his shoulders or something. He had pulled her into a hug and held on tightly.

"I would never allow any harm to come to you, you know that right?"

She had only kissed him to stop him embarrassing her.

**Friend **

They pulled apart when they heard Mikuru's voice.

"W-Were you two kis.. kissing?"

Kyon was glaring at them, annoyed expression on his face. Haruhi pouted at Kyon, she'd got over him he'd missed his chance so he wasn't allowed to complain.

Itsuki however shrugged his shoulders with a innocent look on his face. "It seems we were wrong Kyon, you don't need to worry any longer."

Kyon rolled his eyes at the pair, "just don't hurt her alright Koizumi?"

Itsuki bowed slightly to Kyon in a dramatic flair, "Only in my worst nightmares,"

"Whatever, Haruhi, just don't change your mind too much on this guy will ya? And don't choke him"

Haruhi grinned touched that Kyon did actually seem to care.

"Uwahhhhh!" Mikuru's cry startled the group and mostly Kyon as she pulled him into a tight hug, her cries becoming laughs. "It's true isn't it? I'm not dreaming?"

"Whoa whoa Mikuru-chan, what's wrong?" Haruhi found herself hugging Mikuru in comfort, not fully hearing what Mikuru whispered into Kyon ear.

Itsuki pulled her away from the two as Kyon turned into the hug with Mikuru and held her against himself tightly laughing hysterically.

Haruhi blinked confused as the pair hugged in tears, Yuki quiet beside them all. A frown forming of her face as Kyon kissed Mikuru. She smiled however when she felt Itsuki wrap his arm around her again holding her against him possessively. " My Haruhi." She grinned and held his arms in place.

"Congratulations."

Haruhi grinned; of course Yuki wouldn't be affected by her and Itsuki being together.

**Still **

"Come on let's go!" Haruhi really wouldn't be Haruhi if she wasn't excitable and easily board.

They followed obediently, as she dragged them to the cemetery, the lot of them starting their night in the graveyard for this year's summer activities.

"I thought she'd clam down..." Kyon whined as he carried his and Mikuru's stuff, the guys as always at the back of the group.

"Wouldn't you miss it though?" he was smiling as he always was smiling, but it seemed more natural these days Kyon thought to himself, reached his eyes more.

"Of course I would, but a graveyard really?"

Itsuki smiled in amusement, he had known that Kyon loved Haruhi- even though the thought plagued his mind in his more depressed moods that Haruhi would bore of him and return to Kyon. "How are you and Asahina-san anyway?"

"I thought you didn't want me to get distracted by her?" it wasn't often that Kyon was able to tease Koizumi instead of the other way around so he took his opportunity

"That of course was when it was upsetting Haruhi," She was quite ahead of the pair now, dragging Mikuru and Yuki with her looking for somewhere for them to stay while they were here. She was laughing happily and pulling ghost faces at Mikuru teasing her. Itsuki's smile softened at the sight.

"She really is your whole world isn't she?"

"Such cliché things would bore her no?, but yes... that's properly the truth."

"Hey don't you think Itsuki's changing slightly? He's ... less of an enigma..." She was talking to Yuki now, Mikuru having run back to the guys too scared of the cemetery atmosphere.

"... partially, however it is mostly because he is happy."

"Oh yeah?" she looked up to the stars wondering what had made him unhappy.

"He loved you from when he first met you, that is why he is happy, and why he previously wasn't." Haruhi as she listened glanced back to Itsuki and Kyon who were talking at the back of the group.

"I'm glad."

**Exhausted**

None of them expected the night to be so scary – Itsuki had an Idea it would turn out like this, especially when he'd noticed Haruhi getting annoyed at the lack of ghost of ghouls.

Just none of them expected Zombie to grab Mikuru's leg and thus start their run through the graveyard, Kyon dragging Mikuru and Haruhi away harsh breaths leaving their system.

"Shall we then?" of course Itsuki didn't have his powers this wasn't a closed space after all, but he was still more physically able then Kyon.

Yuki nodded words coming out of her mouth faster than they could be heard. "A barrier has now been created, however Suzumiya Haruhi has increased the amount of enemy bodies to increase as is often seem in movies. The Barrier will cause the enemy bodies to decompose at and the accelerated rate."

Itsuki had been restraining the creature, and dodging its teeth of course as Yuki had been talking, seeing the other creatures rise from the ground with a groan. "So basically you're saying Run?"

Itsuki Pulled Yuki along initially, before she started to run herself, seeing Kyon who was currently dragging Haruhi, who was both annoyed that she was being dragged away from the crazy creature, and annoyed that they'd left Yuki and Itsuki behind.

"Please continue Running Haruhi, they do not appear to be friendly."

They reached the entrance of the graveyard, past the Barrier Yuki had created. Straight away Kyon and Mikuru flopped to the ground, both panting heavily weary from the run.

Haruhi was out of breath but excitable as always. "What, who were they? What happened?" she was laughing slightly as she spoke, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Itsuki and Yuki however were barely even breathing heavily, standing straight with an amused or blank expression. "I believe they were some thugs of some form, they were properly going to attack us."

Haruhi's face fell slightly, "Only some thugs... did you beat them up the Itsuki?"

He nodded with a smile, "of course I did, and an extra Punch for you."

"Why... are...you... not... even... tired..."

"My apologies Kyon, is this better?" he leaned on his knees with a teasing grin, forcing himself to breath heavily to witch Kyon threw something with an annoyed noise.

**Bold **

The brigade were meeting most days during the summer holidays, as they had the previous summer, they had gone to most of what they had the previous year.

But Kyon found himself rolling his eyes often at Koizumi's actions, he'd pull Haruhi into hugs, he'd glare protectively at anyone who would give Haruhi an appreciative glance.

Don't misunderstand him he's glad they're together, he's not had to deal with any of Haruhi's weirdness, and he also hadn't been told off by Koizumi for being mean to Haruhi.

Well he'd say most of the pairs boldness was mostly due to Koizumi but he knew it'd be a lie, and not because of some stupidity like Haruhi was God thus she made Koizumi act like that, but simply because she was being as bad if not slightly worse herself.

She'd pull his arms around her for no real reason, wrap his arms around her waist and not let go holding him in place and would always kiss him as they met and left.

At the cafe it's be the same, if they were next to each other they're hands would always within each others. Or they'd get distracted by the other especially if they were in separate conversations.

He brought it up to Koizumi when they were on their way back from the pool.

"You two ... are really well... bold aren't you?" Kyon and Koizumi were walking side by side; a little more distance then was normally between them.

"Did you expect Haruhi to be someone who'd care whether she was being bold or not?" Koizumi was smiling the smile that was slowly replacing the one that he used to wear- witch if Kyon thought about it kind of made him smile slightly too.

"No I didn't, not really; but maybe you would have different is all," Koizumi grinned for a moment.

"Why would I be embarrassed about being with Haruhi? Ah I understand," he leaned toward Kyon, doing what he hadn't done in a while and got into Kyon's face and thus his personal space. "you're just jealous aren't you?"

Kyon pulled back slightly, he'd forgotten how little regard to things like personal space Koizumi actually had, so it wasn't too hard to imagine him being as bold as he was being, uncaring of who saw.

"Never mind... It is you after all."

**Hook **

He had always been her Yes man- that was his role after all, someone who was never changing but not in an annoying manner- So it didn't come to anyone's surprise when he was still very much her Yes man when they were together.

"I think we should see more stars then we did last year!"

Kyon huffed in annoyance beside him at Haruhi's actions. "We're in the middle of the City, where the hell could we go? It's not even like we have a telescope right?"

Haruhi looked over to Itsuki, "We could use mine? It's a little newer so..." Kyon elbowed him in the ribs subtly.

"You don't have to follow her you know!"

"My apologies Kyon,"

Mikuru spoke up from beside Kyon, who were linking arms currently. "What about the lights?"

Haruhi pondered for a moment, then turned back from Yuki to Itsuki, "You're a country boy right?"

Could they really stay at his? Considering his stepfather and his history it properly wasn't the best Idea right? He really didn't want his friends to see him argue with his family, though it would be good to introduce Tada-nii to them all... and besides she was smiling so brightly. "That's right; it's rather out in the middle of nowhere... so the light pollution would certainly be less."

"Good! Is there anything else we need?"

Kyon raised his eyes, "A place to sleep properly, if not a way to get to wherever Koizumi lives might be good"

Now that really wasn't something Itsuki was sure he could get done... his thoughts were interrupted by her kissing him quickly, "that's nothing right?"

It was the repeated pattern.

She looked at him, 'hook'

She smiled at him, 'line'

She kissed him quickly, 'and sinker.'

"Of course Haruhi."

**Attraction **

It was just her a Mikuru today, the others hadn't been able to make it- though that was most likely because they were getting all the stuff they'd need for the camping trip they were going to have at the end of the holidays.

"Hey Mikuru, think Tsuruya will let us stay at hers?" they were in a clothes shop picking out things for their respective Dates. Haruhi had to admit Kyon and Mikuru kind of suited each other (something she could only see now the green screen of envy was turned resolutely off.)

"M-maybe? I can ask her... but I can't grantee anything right now.."

Haruhi pulled the top on over her head, "mm, I know, just ask alright~ hey come see"

Mikuru stuck her head around the curtain smiling at Haruhi whom definably looked good in the Rocker Punk top and skirt she'd ended up choosing. "It suits you!" Mikuru went silent for a short moment, thinking it seemed. "W-what made you and ... and Koizumi actually get together anyway?"

Haruhi tiled her head in confusion, she hadn't realised that the two didn't get on, at least that's the impression that Mikuru was giving her now.

"! I... I Mean well, he... what... What's the Attraction?" Mikuru ducked her head in slightly shame at her words.

"You mean, what do I like about Itsu?" Haruhi Grinned at Mikuru, "What isn't there?"

Mikuru smiled slightly at Haruhi before sticking her head out of the curtain and finished getting changed herself probably. "As Long as you're happy I guess."

**Will **

"This is an almost impossible task," Yuki's voice was quite as she spoke to the boys of the brigade.

Kyon sighed heavily and hit Koizumi's shoulder, "Why did you say you'll work it out? There's no way to combine camping stargazing and couple time, how the hell are we going to get all the camping stuff to yours anyway? Didn't your Father say we couldn't go over there?"

Itsuki sighed as well, "Haru asked me... It's hard to say no to her...especially because I'm so used to saying yes."

Kyon stormed ahead picking up some camping stove or something. "Grow a backbone man!"

"It is only almost."

"Thanks for the encouragement Yuki," Itsuki was carrying the three person tent that the girls were going to use on the camping trip, "where there's a will there's a way right?"

Kyon grabbed the two person tent that was going to be for the guys as Yuki picked up the camping mats. "Well I hope you think of a way soon, can't the agency help?"

"Help convince my stepfather that I'm not worthless and I'm not clawing back home to cause trouble again? Unfortunately not." Itsuki however did smile at the Idea of Arakawa and Mori-san both appearing at his house...His stepfather might not survive that encounter really.

"Dare I ask what you mean by cause trouble Koizumi?" Kyon's eyebrow was raised in slight worry.

" Koizumi Itsuki has been an Esper for approximately 5 years, this has lead to many late nights, in the country this is more dangerous than in the city." Yuki was looking down as she spoke, she of course knew what had actually happened between Itsuki and his family, but had chose to not let Kyon know.

"Of course... yeah I hadn't thought of that..."

Itsuki blinked quickly, "I know what we can do, why didn't I think of those two before," he grinned brightly placing the 3person tent on the counter, passing his card to Kyon as he took out his Phone.

" Hi Yukari, Mii here I need a favour from you and Tada-nii... uh huh, oh she's a fan by the way sorry I'm getting distracted, Me and my friends wanted to go camping- ah yes but let me finish, Yukari we wanted to stargaze as well so I'll need to bring my telescope and keep it somewhere safe. Can I use you and Tada-nii's spare room? Thanks much appreciated Yukari, and yes I'll get that script done as soon as I can" He grinned at the pair while paying for the camping equipment.

"I assume that was soon to be Koizumi Rina, a close friend of yours?" Itsuki nodded at Yuki as Kyon looked confused between the two.

"He didn't once say Rina...oh I'm just not gonna ask, at least you've sorted it out Koizumi."

**Bed**

It was lucky that Yukari drove the 7 seater car that she did, Tadashi stepping out of the car to meet them.

"Tsuki! You're looking much better from when I last saw you!" Itsuki's older brother ruffled his hair and did as all big brothers did and started to embarrass his lovely little brother.

Haruhi grinned and grabbed onto Itsuki's arm, "I like that-can I call you Tsuki as well?"

There was a slight glare at a smug looking Tadashii, whom had taken Haruhi's hand and shook it lightly, "you must be Suzumiya then right?"

Haruhi nodded shaking his hand back with enthusiasm. "That's me, Suzumiya Haruhi brigade leader come to me if any of these guys cause you trouble!"

"Should you really be flirting with your fiancée in the car Tada-nii?" Kyon laughed in the background at Itsuki's protective nature as Mikuru greeted the driver of the car whom also came out of the car.

"pleasure to meet you, thank you for letting us stay at yours, My name is Asahina Mikuru!"

The driver was very pretty; she had her hair dyed in two colours, a Dark black blue on the top layer with a lighter red on the underside causing a contrast that suited the women well. "Same to you Asahina, sorry please excuse me." She was quick to get out of the car, and ran toward Itsuki, whom stepped away from Haruhi and his brother and braced himself for the oncoming women running toward him.

"Mii!" She jumped into a hug with Itsuki, and would have knocked him over had he not been expecting it, "you look so good~~ you need to come back to the delicious fandom you hear me, Aha is missing you too!"

"It's good to see you too Yukari, and here" he get her to let him go and passed her a wad of paper, "The script, I've put as much detail as I can in it"

This car ride was going to be very long it seemed.

"And then his little face was covered in cake!" Itsuki reached across Haruhi to hit his other brother on the arm.

"Tada-nii! Shut up! I was five and you pushed me into it!"

Haruhi laughed in her boisterous manner, "I won't think any different of you Tsuki" She grabbed h is hand and squeezed it gently, causing the frown that had been his response to his brothers antics had become a soft smile as he squeezed her hand back, leaning against her slightly.

"She's the reason you're so happy Tsuki right?" It wasn't something Kyon had never expected to see, Haruhi blushing heavily at Tadashi's works. "Suzumiya, look after him for us while he's off in the City"

And if Kyon weren't expecting that he definably wasn't expecting the Driver to turn around and glare at Haruhi, "Seriously he's my most treasured Mii, you better be good to him or you will pay."

"Mii?"

Kyon had been talking with Yuki and Mikuru, Itsuki had Haruhi had disappeared to the two person tent to talk- Haruhi had looked rather serious after talking with Rina.

The girls were yawning when Kyon sent them off to bed walking slowly to his own, not wanting to walk in on something awkward.

"I'm coming in cover anything you don't want seen" he pulled the flap aside and looked into the tent, he sighed lightly, a smile coming to his face at the scene before him.

Whatever they had been talking about had upset Koizumi, something Kyon kind of wishes he actually saw because of the sheer rarity of it. Kyon could tell Koizumi had been upset because he buried his face in her chest holding onto her tightly.

And really Haruhi had grown up a little as well; her sleepy smile was soft as one of her hands ran through Koizumi's hair gently soothingly as the other held him against her.

"He fell asleep like this Sorry Kyon I'm in your space aren't I?" She smiled at him, unmoving from where she lay.

Kyon sat at the end of the mats, not bothering to take off his shoes, "Is he alright? What'd Rina tell you anyway?"

Haruhi shook her head softly kissing Koizumi's head as he tensed in his sleep. "it was nothing, just.. Family things I guess."

Kyon nodded and stood up pulling the flap aside again. "Hey wait, I can move... You... Don't' have to go sleep outside on my account..." She really had grown up hadn't she? Even though Koizumi was spoiling her like always.

"It's alright, Yuki and Mikuru were complaining that it was cold, I'll go keep them warm. Night Haruhi,"

**Bell **

The Brigade had spent the rest of the holidays in the country with Rina and Tada-nii, the entire group lamenting the fact that they're last summer together as just the five of them was coming to an end.

"So let's make the best of these days alright! Because we're having so much fun they're going by real fast so let's do everything we can!" With that declaration they're summer as a brigade was over.

And it was back to the repetitive world of school for them. Itsuki tightened his tie grabbing his blazer as he headed out of the house, earlier then he would have even as recently as the start of the year. He had been getting glorious amounts of sleep and had even been able to start his morning jog again.

The summer trip had definably been what all of them had needed, even if Rina had told Haru what exactly caused the rift between him and his parents.

His hand was holding on to Haru's lightly as they walked up that seemingly never ending hill to their school.

He wasted away the morning by sitting in Haru and Kyon's class, sitting in Kyon's desk itself to tell Haruhi about the stars and the stories behind the constellations.

"Hey... do you think...maybe the reason some stars seem brighter at different times is because the Alien's on that planet are looking down on us?"

" I'm sure that could be factor- however when the star starts to reach the end of its life "

Kyon interjected here pointing at the clock at the front of the room, " Keep going on you'll be late Koizumi "

Itsuki Jumped off the desk, leaning over Haruhi's to give her a quick Kiss, "I'll see everyone at Club alright! Till then~"

"Alright see you in Club Tsuki!" Haruhi smiled brightly as he ran to his own classroom.

Eva grinned at Itsuki landing in his seat as the late bell rang out, "your cutting it fine, too busy with the lady last night?" She grinned as she spoke from behind her fan stopping the teacher from seeing her lips move.

" Ah no nothing like that, got caught up in a conversation, as I had the previous 3 days Eva-san" he really did have to stop wasting so much time in their class rather than his own.

**Joy**

Thinking through the years this year was definably his best.

He'd started to give on happiness.

His Primary School life had been unremarkable, he had been content but that was all really. He'd had his friends of course, almost all of which he had lost contact with since he moved to the city.

His Middle school life had been hell, He'd known that he'd have no choice on what School he'd go to, no matter that he was rather near a good School for the Philosophy that he wished to go into. He'd finish his work in school and then he'd stare at his phone waiting for moment that he'd get to explore the initially interesting world that had quickly become tiring- and damning.

There had of course been the days when he was taken into the City by Arakawa, and the pair would watch the girl he'd known in those days as God- there was an energy coming off of her that Itsuki couldn't take his eyes off her, hoping uselessly that she'll look back to him.

The more he got to know of her the more and more he fell in love with her, and the more he understood her, the more he knew he stood no chance- being dragged to her club by her listening intently to her excited voice, it had been amazing sure.

However the Excitement and joy he'd felt at being chosen to be closest to her, to watch over her, the Joy he'd felt when she'd actually noticed him they all paled in comparison to his current joy.

"Ah, Haru, it's fine, Eva isn't like that at all,"

"Sh Tsuki! Now you listen here girly this one, he's mine alright and I am not giving him up for anything!" she was being rather cutely Jealous, Eva-san did have a small habit of hanging over him, something he didn't really notice as he tended to do the same thing back to her.

But nothing really beat this moment, hearing how possessively Haruhi Called him by the nickname he'd always liked most, the one he'd only let his family call him before.

It was the only joy he needed.

**Decade **

Mikuru had been extremely quiet that day, glancing over to Haruhi and Itsuki with a guilty look on her face, biting her lip cutely.

Itsuki was playing a game with Kyon as he always had- the only real difference was that Haruhi had decided this day that she was also going to play and this meant that she had stolen Itsuki's side of the board, sitting on his lap sideways confirming with him as she moved the pieces.

"Mikuru, why don't you play as well? You seem a little out of it." Kyon looked from Itsuki and Haruhi as they kissed quickly, uncaring of course of anyone else who was in the room, not that any of the people did care; Although Kyon did notice a flicker of sadness cross Mikuru's face.

"Ah n-no I'm alright, please continue without me..."

Itsuki had a lot of work to do that night, it was only 3 weeks till the next Schrödinger release after all and Yukari wasn't going to wait any longer for his script, so he'd left a little later then everyone else as he'd got his school work done there in the clubroom.

"Please give me a moment Asahina-san, then I'll be able to talk to you," he didn't turn from the door as he locked it, pocketing the keys and the note book he'd been using to note Ideas as they came.

" ... I'm sorry ... The...The classified Information ... They ... said I shouldn't say anything..." She was fiddling with a small necklace and inexpensive present that Kyon had gotten her.

"What's happened Mikuru?," Itsuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder urging her to look at him properly, even though she was staring to cry.

"They ... They confirmed... You ... You and Haruhi..."

That caused him to Panic of course, Haruhi had left quite a while before them, she and Kyon had a project due soon and she had wanted to do a complete check over before she gave it in. "She's alright isn't she? No one... no one's attacked her right?"

Mikuru shook her head, "I don't know the details... I ... I just knew... and you're so happy too..."

That stopped any and all of Itsuki's questions. "Something going to happen to me?..."

"By the end... of the decade... you and Haruhi Suzumiya won't be together anymore... I .. I don't know what causes it I'm sorry!" Itsuki stood staring at her back as she ran through the building, her words ringing thorough his head.

**Test**

... This couldn't be happening... it was too cruel that he'd finally get what he'd desired for so long... to be told... That it wouldn't be for the eternity he'd always secretly hoped for.

Did Mikuru hope to sound nicer by saying the end of the Decade? Rather than the end of the year, they were the same thing after all. What was going to happen? Was she going to realise that he was not good at understanding her in the way she thought? Would she realise he'd been stalking her for the past three years? She'd hate him if that was the case... absolutely hate him wouldn't' she?.

"This life had got to be a test seriously, the amount of rubbish that gets thrown at us" it seemed that Eva's younger Sister was ill, and she wasn't taking it well, she did get so protective of her family really.

"It's not.. It's... " It's her... that's what he wanted to say, there's no instruction because the one who writes them gets board, changes her mind till there's rules that contradict each other, leaving only the very core ideas intact, like live to its fullest, pursues something that doesn't bore you. The core features that made her be her.

And it didn't' matter how much anyone else wanted to change something, unless she was convinced converted to believed as they did, changing her mind, the mind that had so stubbornly held onto the idea of the amazing existing yet still knowing, knowing deep within herself that such things were some level of impossible. That stubborn mind that insisted they spilt the bill, which stubbornly made their club and dragged who she wanted into it. It was all up to her whims.

Her mind changes, her fancy. It was all her decision, and there was nothing he could do the change that.

And he couldn't tell a soul outside the club. "I'm sure Rosa will be fine, it was nothing too extreme right?"

Eva Smiled at him, not noticing of the long time it took him to answer her, that or understand that something was on his mind, especially as he slumped forward to continue listening.

**Gentle **

She'd been on his mind all day, as she almost always was, but this time he was questioning himself on his believes regarding her.

Was she really as suborn as he'd lead himself to believe? Was her mind really the immoveable object that he'd made it out to be to himself?

And most of all was there anything he could do to change her mind, to allow them both to continue in this happiness beyond the end of the year.

They were in the club room, it'd had been decorated for the holiday season and Asahina was also serving the Christmas cookies that the girls had baked earlier in the day, he and Kyon playing a Game while Itsuki leaned forward into his personal space to ensure that he had actually bought something for the Girls.

It was just a normal Club day and it was amazing, and Itsuki thought to himself, 'If it's going to end soon, then let it end on a high.'

"Please excuse me everyone," He was grinning brightly as he stood up, Haruhi turn and yelped in surprise as Itsuki Picked her up and carried her out of the room, laughing at the faces of the others. "I promise She'll enjoy herself~"

"Just don't drop her Koizumi!" Kyon laughed as the pair left the room, Haruhi squealing but laughing all the same holding on tightly and letting Itsuki Carry her.

**Hunger **

Her first words when Itsuki placed her on the window sill were-

"So what's so important that it required me to be carried out of the room?" Her hands were on her hips, she wasn't annoyed though he could see in her face, the way she couldn't stop the corner of her lips twitching upwards into a smile, nor could she will away the slight blush on her features.

"I was going to ask you to dinner, "He kissed her cheeks unable to resist the cute blush. This was his decision- he'd heard the death knell, curiosity of Mikuru, so now he'd ensure that there was no regrets from it.

"Oh? Couldn't' you have asked in front of everyone else?" She laughed again as she Pulled Itsuki to her kissing him deeply.

"Is that a yes?" His hands rested so perfectly on her lower back, he was sure they'd never fit so perfectly anywhere else.

"Don't be a idiot it's not cute" She kissed him again, matching him passion for passion, using his tie to keep him in place, her legs wrapping around his to pull him closer. "Tonight? Then yours?" Her eyes were burning as she spoke, her lips and his he's sure are both red. He licked his lips as he nodded.

He'd need to get some supplies before tonight it seemed.

**Mute**

She looked fantastic, she was in a dress that he couldn't help but think it was inspired by the Queen of hearts, he was in a simple Shirt and tie combo, smiling brightly as he held out a hand to lead her into the restaurant, Blushing as he noticed Mori-san grin at him.

He knew it had been a bad idea getting those two to help him.

"This place is great! Look at that!" the restaurants' decor was an Egyptian theme, a death mask adorning the wall that Haruhi was pointing at.

"I thought you'd enjoy it here Haru"

She grabbed his hands in excitement, "This'll be the best night ever won't it?"

It was easy to remember as they left the restaurant that they were teenagers, pulling each other along the road as they laughed, kissing against walls as the season's cheer infected them.

Itsuki Pulled Haruhi behind him as he noticed the light was green, tripping slightly as she pulled him back to kiss him quickly before leading the way across the road.

There was a deafening horn the silence.

She Flew.

He started at his hand blankly; she had been there hadn't she? He'd had such a tight grip on her, - or had she had a tight grip on him? Who was leading who? Was it Haruhi herself? Had he even tried to stop her from running forward and causing this flight?

Her body became limp as the car slammed to a halt, and things were moving, his own mouth open agape, and the pain of screaming in his throat; But he couldn't hear anything there was no sound just the sight of her face consort into shock at being hit- followed by the expected wide eyed unbearable pain before the was nothing no change in her expression as her limbs fell about themselves in her flight.

Her body hit the ground, Haruhi's face silent and her eyes closed, drops of her blood following the arc of her fall, splattering on her face. His as well he's sure.

The world was still spinning people gathering – the car that had hit Haruhi stopping, but late... too late far too late because Haruhi had been hit and it was silent muted and Itsuki couldn't think didn't know what to think.

All he knew was that the world should have stopped, shouldn't be able to continue with its God in such a state.

**Quicken**

Then there was noise, the yells of a passerby shaking him out of his Shock.

Suddenly the noise was back and the slow far too slow fall of Haruhi's unconscious body seemed years ago as within a blink Itsuki was by her side, his eyes blurring from the tears falling from his eyes. Why couldn't this be something he could save her from? Why oh why was he so powerless when she needed him so much?

The siren ringing out was defining, and it was All Itsuki could hear besides his own screams at the driver, "You saw us! You had to! It's Haruhi! It's her... of everyone... Everyone here... Haruhi! Haruhi you're going to be alright you hear me it's going to be fine, this is your fault!"

It seemed another blink later when the paramedics were pulling him away from her, uncaring that he was kicking and screaming and why was the world pulling him away from her so fast, so very fast.

With this new quicken pace the world had decided that it was going to exist in Itsuki found himself sitting beside her bed. Head held in his hands.

Had he actually talked to Mori? he vaguely recalled informing them of what had actually happened, half expecting his next blink to bring them standing beside him, a hand of comforting on his shoulder as they explained what they was going to happen to them.

He glanced at the clock seeing it strike 10, surely it hadn't already been a whole hour and half since he'd come here? ... Hadn't Haruhi fallen for longer?

How long... How long had her body followed that Arch?

**Absence**

" Koizumi?, Koizumi?" Eva hit his table lightly surprised that he'd actually come in especially since he seemed to be more distracted the Eva had ever seen him. "Should you really be in today Koizumi?"

He shook his head slightly, and smiled slightly, "Sorry it just seems too quiet, I'm fine.."

Eva smiled softly Petting Koizumi slightly with the Fan she still always had on her, "She usually visits at break doesn't she?" Koizumi nodded, "What're you doing for lunch then?"

Lunch ... was food. "Nothing. Nothing at all..." His head rested against the table. It was the talk of the school the fact that the normally noisy Haruhi Suzumiya was missing. Of course the brigade had been told what had actually happened but the rumour mill went wild with the information on the news.

"She was the one on the news right? She was run over? Is she alright?" Eva sat shocked as Itsuki's shoulders shook with sobs. " Hey are you alright?"

Itsuki didn't notice as Eva hugged him across the shoulders, the only thing he could see and hear was the events of the previous night, her arch the scream he's not even sure she actually made, her body lying motionless and broken on the road the red of her blood mixing with and corrupting the red of her amazing dress.

And with her absence there was nothing to take his mind of the sight.

**Maze**

It had been silent since the road. Haruhi didn't really know what had happened, she can't remember what caused her to be in this strange world.

She looked around again; everything was monochrome, like a top that had had all the colours bleached out of it. Staring again at the buildings she'd awoken near she realised that she didn't recognise where she was. She started walking slowly down the road before her, she found herself reminded of that very strange dream she'd had of Kyon. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if Itsuki liked ponytails too, Rina tended to have her hair in one when she was drawing.

The building that had been behind her was now staring at her seemingly questioning on why she was going backwards. So she turns to her left, without fully knowing why a panic had set itself into her bones she ran as fast as she could to the left; Taking as many turns as she thought possible.

She almost fell over herself in exhaustion staring up at the buildings around the school, knowing for sure they were teasing her.

"Ah I just give up! No more... I'm done..."

_" Oh Haruhi, please wake up!"_

" you know I'm not giving you our class notes you know so you better get up before even you start to fall behind."

That was Mikuru and Kyon, she had to get back if only to hit Kyon for being so stupid.

"Alright you stupid world I'm gonna walk and you're going to stop being a stupid maze and stop changing alright!"

She marched onwards hopping to get someone where useful when she spotted Kyon's house seemingly pop out of nowhere. "Fuck you! God damn it Fuck you.. Fine I give in!" she sat annoyed on the doorstep of this monochrome world. "Why are you all black and white anyway?"

There was silence for a moment before the strangest rain Haruhi's ever seen started to fall. It was only a few raindrops but they looked more like someone high in the sky had thrown up a bucket of water and was watching the rain fall on this strange world.

"_Haruhi... please... please wake up."_

Haruhi stood up slowly looking up to the sky hearing what she was sure was Itsuki's voice. She started to walk shoulders high and striding determinedly to where she was sure the maze would let her go to.

**Close**

Her eyes opened slowly, looking around the room to try and figure out where she was- seeing the buildings she feels like she was walking striding past paranoid watching them all to make sure they're all were staying where they were meant to be. It took Haruhi a moment to notice that the reason it seemed monochrome was not because it was but because she was in a hospital, and she wasn't imagining the little yellow lights littering the streets.

She turned to her other side- going to wipe the tired that wouldn't move from her eyes when she felt a weight in her hands.

"Huh?..." so that's why she could hear him more than the others, she looked over to the chairs on in the room seeing her households spare blankets on the chair along with her dress that she'd worn to the date. "You've even had a little bed prepared for you, you shouldn't ignore it like that you know."

Itsuki didn't move from his sleep, hunched over the side of her bed, he'd at least grabbed one of the comfier chairs. Haruhi sat up resting heavily against the pillows as she pulled Itsuki's hand to her lips. "I love you Itsuki, Thanks for staying with me."

Itsuki raised his head slightly, groggy as blinked at Haruhi for a full minute before it registered in his head. "You're awake?"

"Yep, you're not though" Itsuki laughed then, a little more than was actually necessary for the joke, but then again, she didn't know how long she'd been asleep so maybe he was just really happy she was awake.

"You're not hurting anywhere are you?" Itsuki had sat up properly and was looking over her, being careful of her broken leg.

"N-no ... I feel alright, what... what happened Itsuki, I can't remember it at all."

Itsuki looked down at his hands, hold hers against his chest, "We were at the restaurant to you remember, you looked astonishing in that dress, absolutely amazing anyway, we were heading to mine, we were being a bit silly I realise now but ... "

He was quiet a moment, as he remembered once again the sight of her body in the ungraceful arc. " You were Run over, l wasn't able to pull you back, I didn't even spot the car and I should have I should have protected you, damn it why do I have to be so powerless when it matters most!"

Haruhi ran a hand through is hair soothingly, "It was an accident, alright I must have not looked or something right? Don't blame yourself, what could you have done against a car? Tsuki, you hear me, you can't blame yourself for this one."

He smiled warmly at her, "It'll be good to see you in school again, though with that crutch your going to need it'll be harder than normal, "that's when Haruhi noticed that her leg as in a cast and there was a large bandage on her side.

"You suffered internal bleeding, they had to remove your spleen, and it's been about 2 weeks since you crashed." So Haruhi hadn't been imagining all the different colours of lights then.

"I missed Christmas?"

He smiled slightly at the pout on her face, though it was plausible, she wasn't to know what would not happened to her without her spleen, he's sure the doctors with explain that to her in the morning. "And New years, I'm afraid, Haruhi, you need to get some rest alright," he smiled as she held his hand tighter as he moved to stand up. "I'll still be here I just need to stretch a bit, I'll still be close."

"Love you Tsuki," was muttered around her yawn as she moved to lie back down under the covers.

"Love you too Haru" Itsuki moved some of the chairs to make himself a makeshift bed beside her, grinning brightly as her hand was out of the covers waiting for his. "Goodnight" he took her hand in his as they both fell back into a much more restful sleep.

**Reign **

Her return to school was quickly dubbed the reign of Haruhi.

Mostly because they couldn't get away with calling her bossy while she was technically crippled at the moment.

" So who's turn is it to give out Haruhi's stuff?" the class representative couldn't help but wonder why someone else just didn't take Haruhi's week of duties and then Haruhi can do it when she'd recovered, but Haruhi was insistent that Kyon do it, and Kyon insistent that he didn't.

"Get to it Kyon!" Haruhi grinned brightly- she was still easily tired after her operation however so she also looked sleepy. Witch Kyon had to admit was kind of cute, no wonder it was getting harder and harder to get Koizumi to stay out of their class room.

"No, you do it damn it!" he grumbled and objected but he still got out of his chair and handed out the papers for Haruhi, growling at her laughing face. "You're so taking advantage and you know it... I'm not Koizumi ya know... stupid yes man making you think you can get everything you want. "

" but Your doing it anyway aren't ya! " she laughed brightly, causing the class to sigh, though weather that was missing the silence or glad of the noises return was anyone's guess.

-  
>"Haru! I brought lunch " Itsuki swung round the doorframe, the rest of the class long used to the Esper appearing ( and sometimes he appeared with a friend from his own class she was with him today Eva if Kyon remembers rightly.)<p>

" Ah thanks Tsuki, you should teach Kyon here how to be a good brigade member, " she opened the packet and saw her favourite, " Ah you're the best deputy a chief could ask for Tsuki!" she would have hugged him but that'd require her to get up witch wasn't as easy as she had been making it seem.

Eva took the chair of one of the tables next to the two and pulled in over sitting on it gratefully, " wow you really treat her like a queen don't you Itsuki?" Itsuki himself had decided to lean against the window sill behind Haruhi, who had opened up her lunch and started eating happily.

Itsuki grinned at Eva's statement, "long live the queen then" the rest chuckled as Haruhi did a small queens wave, laughing along with them.

Itsuki watched Haruhi eat and stopped her from drinking the last of her orange juice. "You have to take these too remember," he pointed to the small packet that was slightly sticking out the side of her bag.

Kyon noticed them as well and pulled them out her medication. "Oi! Take it alright" Eva smiled at the group, seeing Itsuki smile as he'd never smiled in class.

"You better be a good queen you to him you hear," Eva smiled in a slight warning manner, she wasn't as close to Itsuki as she had once thought she was but she still liked him, and liked his happier version more so.

"You bet I will, don't you worry about that!"

Mikuru had cried when she'd first seen Haruhi in Class, she'd rushed over to their class when it had ended instead of going to the club room ( it had only really been a meeting place before going to the hospital since the accident) " Suzumiya! Suzumiya! It's true you're alright!" Tears started to fall down Mikuru's face as she first hugged Koizumi tightly almost jumping up and down with him.

"Oi, Mikuru! He's not the one injured ya know... " there was a cute pout on her face as she looked at Mikuru hug Koizumi, that quickly turned into a grin as Mikuru hugged her as well.

"I'm so happy for you both! Honestly I am!" At that Kyon raised an eyebrow while her Tsuki looked shocked for a moment before grinning widely, almost laughing.

"Oi Koizumi, tell me what that was about?" Kyon hissed at Itsuki, to which he shook his head with a wave away gesture.

" It's nothing that'll concern you I promise, Shall we head to our clubroom then?" He held out his hand to Haruhi and helped her out of the chair, the group laughing happily as she tried to run with the crutches to the club room.

Itsuki got Kyon to help him as they both created a throne out of their hands for her to sit on, " A Queen should have a carriage to her domain right?" he planted a kiss on her clothed side as she folded her arms and tried ( and failed) to cross her legs.

"Let's go!"

They ended up wasting the night playing lots of silly party games, like super bunny with silly costumes being the punishment for mistake.

Yuki hadn't lost any of the games yet and as such was still sitting in her normal school uniform, unlike Koizumi who had the frog head on, his torso covered in drawings curtsey of everyone, his arm's in evening gloves, and his lower half was in a toga... and some of the kinkiest thigh high leather high heeled boots that Kyon had ever seen, he really didn't want to know how Haruhi had ended up with them...

"How about a round of the kings game before we end?" Mikuru suggested, being in a rather... risky swimsuit.

"Yeah! All for it? Good! Otherwise I think Tsuki might end up naked or something!" Haruhi grinned getting Kyon- who then refused and made Itsuki do it, which was hilarious and almost a game in and of itself, he really couldn't walk in his lasts 'ensemble'- to give the chopsticks and give them out to everyone.

"Alright everyone, remember only the king has to reveal who they are," Koizumi reminded as he held the last one, losing his balance and falling on his pile of clothes.

No one was surprised with Haruhi held the chopstick that had a small crown drawn on it.

**Crush **

They weren't sure if they really wanted to celebrate the fact that Mikuru would be leaving them, graduating from high school.

" Of course we have to be happy, a little distance isn't going to split up the great SOS brigade is it?" it was as much a warning as an encouragement, from Haruhi as she made Kyon sit next to Mikuru, herself leaning against Koizumi, much more energetic then she had been when they'd first been released from the hospital.

Itsuki knows he's said this aloud he has said it mentally he has written it over and over, but really Haruhi is beautiful, there was nothing he would change about any little bit of her, whatever she wore she was beautiful to him, but she was always the most beautiful in these sorts of moments, when she was grinning madly, determined in her statements and in her kindness, as she'd ensure that everyone would be happy and would never be board.

Tsuruya jumped up in her seat her glass raise high in the air, "Yeah to that SOS Brigade!"

Mikuru grinned sniffling away the tears that were falling, " To our SOS Brigade right?"

Haruhi also Grinned pulling Yuki up into standing making her raise her Glass as well, "Oh Tsuruya, you know you're one of us too right!"

Kyon Sighed, holding onto Mikuru's hand tightly- slightly worried where Mikuru will end up after this, will she still be in the neighbourhood or would she return to the future? It was also something Itsuki couldn't help but wonder as well.  
>-<p>

It was later in the day when everyone had split apart that Itsuki decided that he would treat Haruhi to dinner, the pair sitting out in the cool spring air enjoying their lemonade.

It still amazed him on some level really, that ... that she was really sitting across from him smiling softly at him, for him and no one else. "I spotted this place when I was unconscious.."

Itsuki looked around the area, it wasn't anywhere near where either of them lived, as they'd all started to walk Mikuru home when Yuki had spotted this place and told them both to eat here. "Oh yeah you must have been to Mikuru's house then?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I've not been to Mikuru's house or Yuki's... they're ... they're both so strange sometimes aren't they? I was offering to help Mikuru pick out stuff to wear and get ready for her first date with Kyon and...And she suggested that it be done at my house.. I mean how am I meant to chose things for her from my stuff right?"

Itsuki smiled at Haruhi, slightly worried that perhaps Mikuru wasn't as subtle as she thought she was. He really hoped that Mikuru was able to keep her time travelling secret... though it would be just like the time travellers to attempt to trick Haruhi into breaking one of their laws or something.

" I hate when people lie to me you know..." Itsuki hadn't even realised that he'd crushed his chopsticks till he heard Haruhi's shocked gasp. "You really don't know your own strength Tsuki do you?" She chuckled then, as did Itsuki, hopping and hopping that she didn't find out he was lying to her.  
>-<p>

Itsuki had noticed that all the class's previous years students had managed to stay in the school, taking a seat next to Eva he smiled at her, " Welcome to our last year then~"

Mikuru ( she'd insisted they all leave on a good note, and that they all call her that) had been able to join in on all they're spring activities coming almost every day to join in their escapades however as the school year had come closer and closer to starting again she'd had to miss more and more of their activities.

and for the first time in a year Itsuki's 'part time job' picked up immensely, causing him to become more and more tired, trying his hardest to make Haruhi happy again.

Kyon attempted to pick up some of the slack, saying yes to her a little more often, and even suggesting the odd good idea for what the group could do. "Is it getting any better Koizumi?"

"You can call me Itsuki you know..." he was almost asleep on the table, making random moves on the chess board occasionally (most of which weren't legal but Kyon wasn't really paying attention either)

"Itsuki, is it getting any better?" They were talking quietly as Haruhi strode around the room fiddling with something before moving on to do something else.

"No.. No it's not unfortunately Haru is extremely board, and I can't think of any suggestions to make it better..." he groaned as he held his head in his hands. "This is the worst."

Haruhi had left the room, in a small huff at everything grabbing her bag on her way out. Yuki stood up in response to their chief leaving. "Suzumiya Haruhi Misses Mikuru, she is finding everything boring because everyone is not here, she had lost one of the first friends she'd ever had; and..." Yuki looked meaning fully at Itsuki causing confusion from Kyon.

"Ah I see that makes scene, thank you for stopping my worries before they got too bad Yuki."

"It is a cycle, and I see out of the 400 ways to deal with it, only one leads to both you and Suzumiya Haruhi staying in the current happiness."

"I'm going to have to aren't I?.. My bosses are going to hate me"

"You two gonna always keep me out of the loop like this?" Kyon stared at the conversation between the two that were always talking words but never saying anything. "What do you have to do?"

Itsuki turned to Kyon sitting up more – and old tiredness back on his face that hadn't really been there since their first culture festival. " My apologies, what Yuki is saying is that Haruhi's initial troubles was that things weren't as fun without Mikuru around and she was annoyed that Mikuru had to leave, yet more annoyed at herself for wishing failure on a friend, I'm sure you've noticed that Mikuru's been in this timeline less and less. " Itsuki rolled his eyes here." You'd think that no matter how busy she is should could make it seem like she's here all the time...never mind, This cause an influx of closed spaces of witch I have had to deal with as per my part time job, Haruhi however since my part time job seems so sporadic now that I'm usually spending a lot of time with her, she is seeing this as a lie and thus she is worried about what I am actually doing, unfortunately causing more closed spaces... again decreasing the amount of time I'm able to spend with her. A cycle you see."

"You only just realised that? I thought you knew she was lonely Idiot." Itsuki stared in annoyance at Kyon.

"... I hate you sometimes Kyon." Kyon laughed at Koizumi before turning to Yuki.

"What was your Idea Yuki?"

"Koizumi Itsuki must tell Haruhi about Espers, if not everything else as well."

"Ah? What I thought ... I thought we couldn't wait what?" Kyon looked between the two a shocked look on his features "She won't believe you I'm telling you... I've already tried it..."

Itsuki smirked that smirk that reminded Kyon that once he had really disliked Koizumi, " Unlike you I can prove it, I'll leave the Aliens and time travellers as a backup should she become too board with closed spaces- however it is the perfect solution, as she will not be bored with this increased amount of phenomenon, and since Closed spaces is my domain, she'll able to spend as much time as she wants with me, solving both problems in one hit." He smiled brightly again, "There is also the added bonus that I don't have to lie to her any longer."

**Run **

She had got herself in a right state. Really it didn't help at all that this year she was sitting near Erika, whom seemingly took delight from her current problems with Itsuki.

"So you're saying that Koizumi's not paying you any attention?" Haruhi nodded slowly, Kyon hadn't arrived yet and she didn't even know why Itsuki hadn't come to their classroom as he normally did.

"No, ... he's at his part time job a lot... he lives alone so I know he needs to work... but that didn't' stop him before. ... And I miss him and I miss Mikuru... "

Erika grinned cruelly as Haruhi buried her face in her arms, "You know he could be with her, I didn't think you two would last anyway really, I mean you've never really had that lasting material"

Haruhi buried her hands further in the darkness created by her hands, "Whatever it is ... he's lying to me... I don't even think there is a part time job..."

Haruhi decided that she didn't want to go to the brigade today, heading out as fast as he can from the class ignoring Kyon as he called out to her.

Kyon sighed watching her stride out of the building, instead running to class 3-9. "Koizumi! Hurry she'd not going to club!"

Itsuki was as fast as he could be getting out of his chair, "Kyon! Take my stuff for me! I'll get Arakawa to collect it for me!" He ran down as fast as he could to the shoe lockers seeing Haruhi heading out of the school's main door.

"Haruhi!, Wait up!" he kicked off his shoes stepping into his outdoor shoes, crushing the heels slightly as he carelessly put them on.

Haruhi turned back to watch Itsuki get his shoes on properly. "Don't worry Itsuki... I won't get in the way of whatever- whoever you're seeing at this part time job of yours."

Itsuki froze at her statement before he became angry. "Don't fuck with me! God damn it Haruhi! Don't' run away!" He started the Chase after Haruhi as he noticed her take off, subconsciously wondering if Kyon would realise they were his shoes left out of their locker.

"Go away Itsuki! I don't want to hear it!" Erika's words kept ringing in her mind; Mikuru and Itsuki were properly together, laughing at her and Kyon- poor Kyon how would he feel if he knew what his best friend and girlfriend were doing?

"Let me talk to you, please I need to explain!" That was all she needed to hear, her upset and anger caused a closed space to open up, and it was a large one. "Haruhi I promise you'll think differently when you hear me out!"

The closed space's entrance was by his house- damn it this isn't going to be as easy as he wanted it to be. Itsuki took advantage of the fact that Haruhi was being slowed down by not only her bag but the residual effects of her broken leg, as he speed up and was able to pull her arm, turning her toward him. "Haruhi please talk to me, what's wrong?"

He'd Made her cry, actually fully cry, he felt devastated. "You.. It's you who's got the problem, not man enough to break up with me before you go with someone else? ... Damn it first Mikuru leaving and now this..You're a prat Koizumi" She was shocked into silence as Itsuki pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair lightly. "Don't think that'll make me forgive you." She pouted not moving from the hug that quite frankly she'd missed since he started going to his part-time job.

"I'm an Esper Haruhi," he was so quiet as he said it, talking more to the strands of hair that were beside his lips the to her. "That's my part time job, I'm an Esper"

She frowned hitting his chest lightly, her bag forgotten on the floor. "That's too easy"

Itsuki had laughed then, she felt the breath of air from his lips muse her hair, "Don't mouth what I say as I say it..." but she was smiling, he still knew her so well, understood what her crazy little actions actually meant.

"My apologies, I just knew you'd say that, I'll prove it?" He held out his hand, the other picking up her bag for her.

She looked down at the hand being held out to her, "but.. You're cheating on me aren't you? With someone... that explains everything in a much better way. ... a real way."

"I promise I'll prove it, and Haruhi I'm not cheating on you in anyway, please believe me, I love only you Haruhi." She turned away again, taking her bag off him as she did so.

"You're making things up... I won't be won so easily you know –wh-what?" Itsuki Grinned at her as he dragged her toward his- making sure to watch out for cars, something both of them did a little a little more now due to paranoia.

"Then let me prove it to you, if you still believe I'm lying after this then there's nothing more I can do." He was still grinning though because she looked excited so part of her definably believed in what was going on.

She was the one who answered Itsuki's phone when it actually went off- she was giving Itsuki this one chance to prove her suspicions wrong but really she had missed just walking beside him and talking. "Hello this is Koizumi's phone!"

"Ah! Is that Suzumiya-san? Could you put Koizumi on please, it's about work" Arakawa's voice was surprised to hear Haruhi's voice gain and under layer of annoyance.

"It'd for you... work" Haruhi almost threw the phone at Itsuki before striding on ahead, knowing that Itsuki never wanted people to overhear his phone conversations.

"There's a closed space, it's near your house and it's large, shall I come get you?"

"There's no need, I'll be there momentarily" he smiled at Haruhi whom huffed about being abandoned.

"So why are you still with her?" he was getting fearful Itsuki could hear.

"Because she's coming with me, trust me, this will solve all the recent problems."

" I hope you know what you're doing."

" I am" Haruhi Glared at him as he hung up the phone, annoyed that he was going to go to work even after everything.

"Where do you think you're going to just take me? I'm not going to your work to see who your spending so much time with." Itsuki was still smiling- finally ,finally after all these years what was it now nearly 6? He could finally actually show what was going on in his life to someone who meant so much to him- he could include Kyon really, but it was because he'd shared that they'd become friend so the process was more like a business transaction than anything else.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me long enough to take me hand" Haruhi sighed for a moment, before she took his hand allowing her to take her wherever, and Itsuki took a step forward toward his own house.

Haruhi felt strange for a moment, and her eyes instinctively closed in response and when she opened them she was exactly where she had been but in the strange world she kept finding herself remembering from lost dreams. "Whoa! What? Did I fall asleep?"

Itsuki would have let her stare longer at the world around her the wonder and excitement on her face but unfortunately they'd managed to enter the side where the Shinjin were attacking, smashing she buildings around them. He held her had again tightly griping it, "This is a closed space, and these creatures live here and destroy it, if we don't destroy them then the space with expand and absorb our world with it."

"Y-you come here often? W... wow...what else can you do?"

He grinned brightly in response to her face "first say you believe me, we generally have to keep this a secret so we tend to call it our part time job, this is where I've been every time I mean it I'm an Esper."

" Wh- you think I'd believe your cheating when you've shown me all this? Don't think me stupid!"She pouted for a moment," I forgive you alright."

He pulled her along away from the current target- his house, he really is glad the damage isn't copied into the real world. "Run"

**Art **

She'd been in this world a few times now, she'd realised that this was not some strange world of her imagination, but that she'd somehow stepped into some amazing world. Itsuki had noticed some of the buildings start to crumble around them and had created a sphere of power so large that in encompassed both of them burning a clean hold through the debris as it fell around them.

"My apologies for ignoring you so much in favour of all this, however I am one of the strongest Espers the Agency has access too so when these spaces occur too often they tend to need my aid dealing with it." He noticed Haruhi look around in renewed awe of this world that she had unknowingly created.

"This place is strangely beautiful don't you think? It's almost... blank you know like the Shinjin want to create a clean slate to build up from..." she stared in wonder, her mouth falling open as Itsuki's power cackled off him and he started to rise in the air slowly unable to stop grinning at Haruhi.

"I didn't think you were into Art?" though it was possible she was realising that this was her subconscious, she had already declared the Shinjin friendly – till it attempted to attack Itsuki and she'd swear-ed at it over and over again having to be held back by Itsuki.

"I'm not... it's just... serene don't you think?"

Itsuki Laughed holding out a hand to her , " jump I'll take you closer see if you can reason with the Shinjin then?"

Haruhi Laughed as she jumped, feeling an energy of sorts ( it was somehow familiar, like a dream catcher protecting her from the darkness) helping her up into Itsuki's Arms.

**Pressure **

It was upsetting to know that this closed space was actually cause by him, and apparently (as Kyon had texted just before they'd entered the closed space) that one of their classmates could be so cruel. It was however freeing to know that he didn't have to hide this large part of his life for much longer.

It was definably an experience for them both, unforgettable- as it turns out Shinjin cannot be convinced to stop attacking even if the conscious yells at them in a variety of languages and dialects.

Haruhi had wrapped her legs around him tightly the constant pressure around his waist and neck comforting. She had finally believed that he was really and Esper when he defeated one of the 4 Shinjin that had been destroying his neighbourhood – it was also after that that Mori-san had sent him to the sidelines noticing he was carrying Haruhi.

"Wow! So that's why you're always in top form for PE? Because your here so much?"

"Yes because of this place I have kept myself in a top condition as I can given all my other duties." She was point out the other red balls that were flying around the closed space.

"Is one of those Rina? Is that how to met her?" She was like Itsuki would imagine carrying a young toddler would be (well besides the underlying arousal that he was resolutely ignoring because a closed space was not the best place to undress. And he didn't want to know what kind of scaring that would cause to poor Arakawa. )

"No I honestly met Rina through the Internet, the only people who know about this side of my life, is my ... Uncle Arakawa" He raised one of his hands, (the other taking all the weight as her 'seat, oh Gods her Backside!)

She kissed him Passionately in the air high above her city, clinging tightly to her Esper who was so devoted to her – she was clever she'd realised that the reason she'd seen this place so much was her dreams, and that she'd have these sorts of dream s whenever Itsuki had been at his part time job ( it did however confuse her so much that she was somehow the cause of all this.)

So she kissed her Esper knight who'd save her from herself over and over again, who'd given up so much for her and continued to do so over and over again.

And he kissed her back just as passionately, this Go- this women, who'd changed his world so many times that he lost count- but was so bright and happy and exciting that it was all worth it, every time and every moment.

And the pressure around his waist and neck got tighter, "Itsuki! Pay attention! We're falling! Agh!"

This was the closed space he'd never forget; completely unbelievable.

**Echo**

It would be years later when Haruhi would have trained Itsuki to echo her in certain moments.

And this would be of those moments.

They'd reached the small little cafe they'd once frequented so often with the rest of the brigade.

"You're late! So you're buying! Don't' think I haven't learnt Haruhi" Kyon waved Haruhi and Itsuki over holding tightly onto Mikuru's hand. She'd made a large return in their lives after they all entered university- apparently she'd ignored the time travellers organisation and had returned to their timeline to only be with Kyon again as she'd always wished she had been allowed to but to make sure that the classified information didn't make sure Haruhi and Itsuki spilt up over something they'd set up.

"Actually you'll find that Itsuki's the latest so he pays." She grinned brightly punching Kyon lightly and grabbing Yuki into a hug. "It's been ages how has everyone been?

"I think perhaps that everyone pays for themselves?" Kyon was the one to punch Itsuki, Haruhi already getting stuck in with chatting with the girls, hiding something from the guys' sight.

" After I paid so many times in high school? I don't think so deputy!" Itsuki Laughed at Kyon, shrugging off the punch ( there wasn't often closed spaces, but for the odd time Itsuki liked to make sure he was still as physically able as he'd once been, though usually after the closed spaces Haruhi would be extremely considerate of him , apologising as much as her pride would let her)

" Aright alright it's my treat, let's go."

It was just like old times, Kyon was sighing at everything Haruhi suggested they did, Itsuki of course was agreeing with her- and the one time he didn't he was threaten with the sofa so she definably won that argument, even if it was cheating. Mikuru was laughing happily, and Yuki was also smiling at the reunion.

"Haruhi! Go on, do it now! Please! I and Kyon'll have to go soon."

"Miku... seriously we're not in high school you don't have to keep calling me that. "

Haruhi slammed the table in a manner remenicienct of their high school days. " I said she does so she does! You're called Kyon till I say otherwise alright!"

And predictably like old times all Kyon did was sigh.

That's when Haruhi fished for something threw her bag.

He stared blankly as Mikuru and even Yuki cheered as Haruhi brought it out to the table.

She held the ring box out to him- it was their anniversary so perhaps it was just a present?

"Tsuki, you need to take this." Her voice was firm, and it's usual tone of determined

Itsuki took the box in his hand opening slightly- till Mikuru jumped up and stopped him, "your meant to open it toward her, trust me!" Confused Itsuki did as he was told, Kyon smiling at the pair having caught on.

"Oh Itsuki you shouldn't' have!" Acting was one of the only thing that Haruhi had tried and had been amazing at, and Itsuki tilted his head in response. "This is when you get on one knee Itsuki"

"Is it? Ah alright..." he pushed back from his seat, kneeling next to Yuki and facing Haruhi who sat at the end of the table.

Haruhi gasped in fake shock staring down at Itsuki and the open box, the engagement ring Rina had got for her in side. By this point most of the restaurant was staring at the group (those who weren't already due the groups noise that is.

"Will you marry me?" Haruhi prompted knowing that Itsuki hadn't seen the ring yet; he turned the box to himself and gasped in shock a hand moving to cover his mouth as Kyon burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Will you marry me then Haruhi?" He grinned stupidly at her placing the Ring on the table and taking her hands in his.

"Of course, why else would I set this up? " She pulled Itsuki up to sit on the side that Yuki wasn't sitting on kissing him as the cafe cheered.

"Congratulations Itsuki, you deserve this you really really do!" Mikuru pulled Itsuki to sit between her and Haruhi, pushing Kyon out of the seat as he grumbled and sat opposite next to Yuki. Mikuru Cried as she hugged Itsuki tightly.

"Hey! Mikuru! Don't cry you'll start me off!" The next thing Itsuki knew was that Yuki was trying on the Ring, as Haruhi and Mikuru cried into his sides.

And like the grandest echo's of the past- Itsuki raised one hand after the other and shrugged his shoulders shaking his head at the same time, to which Kyon lightly face palmed shook his head and as he would always .

Sigh.

**Heal **

It was the weekend before Haruhi's Hen night, and her time to have her cold feet.

"Mikuru, don't you think I've been so mean to him over the years, I mean... I ...I would do all those childish things and he'd just have to silently clean it all up..."

" He was always ... distinct in his first year..." Mikuru took Haruhi's glass of wine away and put it on the table, silently pleading with Yuki and Kyon to help her deal with Haruhi as she started to cry.

" I don't deserve him.. I really really don't do I? He's so amazing... and... and I just tethered him to me.." Her head was in her hands now as she full on cried- Kyon quickly making his escape- definably not wanting to get involved, besides he had to get the guys ready for their stag night.

"There there Haruhi don't cry... it's not true I promise..."

Yuki's voice created a silence as her damming words left her lips. "Asahina Mikuru Lies, Suzumiya Haruhi you have indeed been cruel to Koizumi Itsuki."

"Wh-what?..Yu-Yuki, you.. you- "

Mikuru threw a pillow to Yuki which she caught, placing it down beside her. " Don't tell her that! It's not true and you know it!"

"Allow me to finish," Yuki was clam as she spoke; she had been closest to Itsuki initially and thus knew exactly how much he'd changed.

" when Koizumi Itsuki had first awoken to his powers, that's also when you Suzumiya Haruhi first truly got your powers, he had a hard life, he had to keep his powers a secret yet fight the subconscious of this girl he didn't know, he was eternally told them that this girl was in fact the creator of the universe and thus was the being you humans call God, this led to him trying his best to do what he could to please this being he was nowhere near, this event the event being having to fight in the closed spaces, caused rift between him and his family, some of which still exist others not."

Haruhi gulped back a sob; he really had known some horrible things hadn't he? At her hand as well...

" Then he was made to transfer to north high by his superiors this was not something he was upset about, knowing that he had been chosen by God to serve her directly, thus instead he saw it as a blessing, his devotion became Love as he interacted and protected Suzumiya Haruhi. This meant that the club was the most important thing for him, as well as your happiness- however this was when you were in love with Kyon for his resemblance to John smith and thus he found himself frustrated at the closed spaces because he could not grant you the happiness of being with Kyon."

Mikuru Grabbed Haruhi's hand tightly, the poor girl had a completely different look on High school now that she knew about her powers ( and all agencies and fractions involved were glad that she was trying to control them. )

"But you fell in love with Koizumi Itsuki- this has brought him the happiest moments that could possibly exist in his live out of all outcomes, and thus he had stopped being as bitter and cynic as he had once been and is instead a happy young man with the person that in every world he will love most."

Haruhi smiled for a moment, and then leapt across the room pulling Yuki into a tight hug, "So basically I've healed all the wrongs in his life?"

Yuki nodded and hugged Haruhi back, a smile on her face, "I am glad that my best friend is able to be so happy, thank you Suzumiya Haruhi."

"Don't leave me out!" Mikuru joined in the group hug, moving it back to the sofa as the group watched Imagine you and me curled up together on the sofa with each other and their glasses of wine.

**Clear**

The Sky was beautiful and clear, just an endless summer blue sky.

Kyon chuckled as Itsuki kept having to pinch himself causing one single cheek to go red. "Will you quit that? Or I'll get Tsuruya on the make up again"

Itsuki looked startled as he looked ahead smiling slightly at the priest as the priest indicated the brides maids arriving. Mikuru and Yuki were looking amazing in their dresses them flowing out behind them gracefully before they took their place opposite Kyon.

But all Itsuki could see was Haruhi striding as confidently as ever in her long white dress, the yellow belt and red armband causing a chuckle to leave Itsuki's lips through the tears of happiness and disbelief that were running down his face and Kyon was laughing again. "What's the matter with you?" His brother was of course beside him as the ring bearer (he didn't' want to have to do a speech he wasn't as good with words as Itsuki and would make himself look stupid to Rina if he did.)

"I just never want this moment to end..." he smiled brightly through his tears at Haruhi who'd reached them as the piano ended.

Haruhi grabbed her soon to be husbands tie pulling him down to look at him eye to eye. "Yes you do! This honey moon is happening! And I will become Haruhi Suzumiya Koizumi and your wife got it!"

Kyon Mikuru and Yuki couldn't help but laugh (smile in Yuki's case) at Haruhi spoiling the composed normal wedding scene with her antics.

But it was Itsuki who was smiling the most, holding on to her waist and placing a kiss on her nose.

"Of course love, of course, of course I do Haruhi Suzumiya."


End file.
